Talk:Inon Zur
Unnamed topic #1 I think this page may work better as a paragraph in the game page. I can’t think of any way this could be linked to except if the Dragon Age: Origins had a paragraph on its score. If it did have a paragraph it would be difficult to not duplicate what is written here. Loleil 09:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking that ultimately we might want to have pages on all of the BioWare development team and maybe a "making of" section, as well as anything else that belongs in the "real world" category. Those articles would link more to each other. --AlexanderPrimus 14:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I would certainly like to give credit to all of those involved, but for some contributors we may never know more than a name, which would make them unsuitable for a dedicated page. Perhaps a "Development Team" page with a list of names and their field of work (writers, testers, artists, etc.) may be more appropriate. If needs be, a single page per field might also be a solution. Loleil 02:11, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :: We know that there's a 'making of...' dvd in the works, which should have information about the development process. We might learn more about Inon Zur there. We could also take from his other wiki page or personal website. -- Maria Caliban 02:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I agree with your sentiments. I definitely agree that we'll be able to do quite a bit once we get our hands on that DVD. I think it only appropriate to provide as much of a resource on the developers as on their game. As for the Inon Zur page, his website is a wealth of information as well, should we wish to include more. I was just not sure how much we ought to include in a DA:O-oriented article. --AlexanderPrimus 04:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'm still concerned that we won't be able to provide this level of coverage to all developers equally. There has got to be near 100 people who have worked on this and it seems unfair that we could write hundreds of words and dedicate a whole page to Zur, when there is very likely going to be developers who have contributed just as much of their time and effort as he has, who shall remain pageless. I want to have as much relevant info as possible, I just don't want it to look like we're singling out individuals for special treatment. Perhaps this is something we can't resolve until we get the credit list. Loleil 04:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Not initially, perhaps. I think a good place to start would be with the leaders for each aspect of the game, though. So we've got an article on David Gaider already, as well as a few others, but we should definitely include some write-ups on Mike Laidlaw (Lead Designer), Dr. Ray and Dr. Greg, and at least the LEAD programmers, designers, and artists. Maybe we can't get to every member of every team, but we can at least do the leaders. --AlexanderPrimus 05:08, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, if we can focus on developing some more articles that should lessen the problem. I'll remove the merge proposal, I just want to make sure we don't leave anyone out . Loleil 09:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC)